A Broken Locket
by Link Shinigami
Summary: Jack gets together with Maria, rated PG-13, for something that happens in the middle, all 13+ should be able to handle it. If you can't...Your very immature!!!Chap 1 now up, R/R!!!


This is what happens when someone like me gets bored as hell, on a saturday night! I don't own Harvest Moon, the rightful owners do..blah blah, I can't be sued! Oh, and for of those non-HM fans, a year in Harvest Moon, is made up of 4 seasons, Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. So, yeah. Ð  
  
  
Harvest Moon:  
  
A Broken Locket  
  
  
As Jack finished up his daily routines on the once, barren wastland, known as his farm, but now a beautiful farm, Maria stopped by for a visit. Jack was well known around the village by everyone, including all the women. Maria normally came to Jacks farm, but normally just to get back a book he would take out, and not return. "Hi, Jack!" Maria yelled waving across the field to him. Jack looked over to her, while he was putting his crops in the shipment bin. "I didn't forget a book again did I?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer. Maria laughed as she walked over to him. "Tonights the firework festival, you know? And I was wondering if you had anyone togo with.." Maria said trailing off. Jack stood up, and looked at her. "Are you asking me to the firework festival?" Jack asked, laughing to himself. Maria blushed, as Jack grabbed her hand. "Well, I'm going to turn things around on you then. I'm going to ask you to the Firework Festival...Maria? Will you do me the honor, and let me take you to the Fireworks Festival?" Jack asked. Maria blushed a very deep hue, and hugged him. "Yes..You know..I wasn't really implying for you ask me.." Maria whisperd as she smiled. Jack set her down. "What time does the fireworks start?" Jack asked. "You've been here, what? 2 years, and you still can't remember?" Maria asked, knowing he was just flirting. "I guess, I don't." Jack answerd with a smile. Jack looked at Maria, "So...I'll meet you at your house around 6?" Jack asked. Maria nodded as she turned and walked off, to her house to get ready.  
  
Jack was on his way to Maria's house when he got held up by Karen. "Hiya Jack! Wanna come to the beach with Kai and I?" Karen asked as Jack shoke his head. Karen frowned but shrugged it off as Kai came next to her. Jack enterterd the town, only about a quater of a mile from his farm. He walk to Maria's house and knocked on the door. Normally, he would just enter, but that was only when he needed to talk to the mayor about something. The mayor answerd the door, looking at him akwardly. "Yes Jack? What is it?" The mayor asked as he answerd the door. "Well sir..Its...um..." Jac kstarted to stutter, as Maria came by and told her father she was going with Jack. The mayor gave Jack a unsure look, then laughed. Jack just sweatdropped, and took Maria by the arm, and started to walk to town square. As they came upto the little bridge Maria stopper for a second, and looked at the small stream, that trailed off from the mountain. "Have you ever wonderd how this got here?" She asked Jack looking up at him. Jack just shook his head. "Why?" Jack asked looking back down at Maria, after looking at the stream. "No reason.." She said trailing off. Jack really didn't beleive her, but didn't have enough time to think, because she had already started pulling him to the other side. As Jack and Maria walked up the stairs to town square, shestumbled, Jack was fast to grab her, but her locket that she received as a young child broke off the chain, and hit the cement stairs. As the gold plated, metalic heart shaped locket hit the ground with a rather loud crash. As it broke off into two peices, Maria started off into a low cry. Jack looked down at the locket, then back up at her. "Are...You alright?" He asked as she started to bend over to pick it up. She had both pieces in her hands. Jack walked up a few steps higher then her, and bent down, so he was eye to eye with her. "Are you alright?" He asked as he put his hands in a cup under hers, and closed them. She quickly pulled them out, dropping the pieces of the locket, and ran home. Jack frowned as Maria ran off crying. "I wish there was something I could do to help..." Jack thought as he picked up the locket. "Well....Maybe I can.." Jack thought as he walked back to his farm.   
  
As he walked he flipped the broken locket in his hands, back and forth, back, and forth...He did this countlessly as he walked to his farm. When he got there, he heard the loud crackle, from the fireworks. As he walked inside, he sat the broken locket down on the table. As Jack walked over to the TV, and turned it on, there was a emergency report saying a hurricane was in effect. Jack thought that would give him a chance to try and fix the locket. As Jack changed his clothes, and crawled into bed, he was thinking about how he was going to make Maria happy. Jack was awoken, from loud winds, and pounding at his door. As Jack walked over to the door, he looked around the room quickly. "Koro's in..Who could it be?" Jack thought as he opened the door, and saw a girl doused in water. "Hello?!" Jack had to yell over the wind. The girl just ran in and hugged him. "Jack focused on the person infront of him as Maria. "Maria...Why arn't you at home!? In bed!?" Jack asked, in a irrataited voice. "I..Can't find my locket!" She yelled as she burried her face into his chest crying. Jack just held her in his arms, and slowly moved to the door, which was letting in water, and wind like crazy, and kicked it shut. Maria looked up at him. "Do you know where my...lo..lo...locket is.?" She asked with a stutter, chokeing out the words out. "Yeah..I brought it back with me." Jack said as he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, and hugged him tighter. "Thank you.." She said as Jack kissed her again. By this time Maria was blushing a very deep hue of red, Jack kept her in her arms as they stood there by the door, not really doing anything but standing there. "I should probly get my locket and go.." She started as Jack shook his head. "There is a hurricane coming..Did you not notice?" Maria didn't answer, but she just squeezed Jack closer, and tighter to her. For the first time Jack realized, he had finally found where he belonged. Maria looked up at Jack, "But if I can't go, where will I sleep?" Jack got a puzzled look on his face. "You can take the bed, and I can take the couch if you want.." Jack said, not really too concerned where she slept. Maria smiled, "Would it be alright if I slept on the bed?" She asked. Jack nodded, and grabbed some blankets from the closet, laid down on the couch. Maria walked over to Jack, as he was almost asleep, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Jack.." She said, before she went and got into bed.   
  
As Jack woke upto the wind howling on his house, he noticed it was 7, one hour later then usual. He got up, and got dressed. As he grabbed some tools from his tool box, on the floor. He looked over and saw Maria sleeping soundly. Jack smiled as he got the tools he would need. As he sat down, the locket infront of him, and small screw driver in one hand, he started to work on the locket. He slowly found a small enough screw that would fit, and he screwed the one side of the locket back together. His concentration was disturbed, by the sounds of Maria waking up. "Damn.." Jack thought, as he put the locket, and tools away. "I can't let her see this.I want this to be a surprise." He thought as he put the tools away. Jack looked in Maria's direction when he hear her waking up. She rubbed her eyes, as she sat up. She looked over at Jack, then pulled the covers back up over herself, and blushed. Jack just laughed and turned to the wall, so she could get her stuff on. After Maria got dressed, she walked over to Jack, who of which was still facing the wall, and hugged him from behind. "Thank you." She whisperd into his ear as he started to turn around. When Jack was all the way turned around, Maria laughed a little, then blushed. Jack hugged back, and whisperd, "Thank you for what? Like hell I was going to let you get blown away last night.." Maria just blushed a little more, and held him tighter. As they sat around all day, doing nothing, Jack started to think. "Why did she come here last night? She knew their was a hurricane warning....Why?" Jack thought as he kissed her. As Maria pulled, she asked him, "Jack....Where do you see us heading?" She asked, curiously. Jack froze, if their was one thing he knew, you had to becarful with those questions. Jack thoguht for a moment,"If I say I don't know, she'll feel bad, if I say something good, she may think I'm rushing..". "I don't know...But I do know I'll be with you no matter what." Jack said as he put his forhead on hers and smiled. Maria blushed a little, then had a frown on her face. "Nothing at all..?" Maria whisperd. All the questions were making Jack feel uncomfortable. Maria just kept looking into Jacks eyes, as she could see he didnt have an answer. She slowly started to pull away, Jack grabbed her, and pulled her close to him before she could get her body facing the other way. all the questions now?" Jack asked as he held her close to him. Maria frowned, "Well....Harris has been trying to ask me out, and if this relationship isn't going anyplace.." She said sadly. Jack felt shocked, and hurt at the same time. The women he loved was considering leaving him. "Oh..." Jack said as he let go of her, just standing there. Maria looked at him, he looked devastated in her eyes. "Why did I tell him....I shouldn't have asked.." Maria said as Jack backed up. "I'm sorry.." Maria said as Jack stood there.Jack didn't answer, he just kept the same face on. "ohhhhhh....Jack....Please.....forgive me?" Maria aid as she jumped up onto him. Jack just put her down, and walked over to the couch. Maria walked over to the couch, and sat next to Jack, then put her head on his shoulder. Jack just moved it away. "If you want to date Harris...Feel free to...I guess you can say we're going no where..." Jack said, his heart feeling as if it had been snapped up into pieces. Maria's eyes filled with tears after she heard Jack, she got up and walked to the kitchen table, and started to cry. Jack heard her crying, and almost cryed too. He knew he loved her, but she had broken his heart, and he would recover for a long time. Maria took a chair, and set it behind Jack. "I'm sorry I hurt you.." She said, not facing him. "ok.." Jack said calmly, trying notto cry. "Why though?" He asked. "Well...If this is only a fling..I want something seriouse.." Maria said, still crying a little. Jack couldn't help but feel even worse, that she couldn't even go and vent off or anything, because they were stuck inside the house all day. "I'm sorry.." Jack said. Maria turned around quickly, and looked at the back of his head, but was shocked to see he hadn't even budged. Maria turned back around, and sat. "You broke my heart Maria...It felt like you picked it up, and crushed it...I....l..l...loved you.." Jack said, studdering all the same. Maria was shocked, she turned around to see Jack with his head hung down. "You...love me...?" Maria asked as she stood up. She rung her arms around the back of Jack, and put her face on the side of his. "Are you going to answer me...?" She asked, as Jack sort of smiled, as he started to turn his head to face Maria."I don't know.." He whisperd softly, then put his head back. Maria frowned and put her mouth up to his ear, "I love you Jack..I allways have, I always will.." She said as Jacks eyes widen. "She loves me too..?" Jack thought. Maria put her hand on his shoulder, and walked around the couch, then sat in his lap, and put both arms around his head. Jack put his arms around her neck, and lowerd his head to hers, and kissed her. "So I guess we're dating again.." Jack said, with a small smile. Maria just blushed and hugged him. Jack stretched out on the couch, still holding Maria. He put her arms all the way around her body, and kissed her neck. Maria trembled from the touch of his lips, then giggled. Maria just laid their, close to Jack, trying t othink what would have heppen if there was no hurricane today. Maria giggled again as Jack kissed her shoulder, "What are we going to do for the rest of the day, Jack?" Maria asked as he pulled her closer to him. Jack didn't really answer, he just sighed, and kissed her neck again. Maria turned around, so she was face to face with Jack, well more like, face to his chin, but it was still the same. Jack just did the same as before, just laid there, and held her tighter because she had moved. Maria moved closer to him, and wiggled up so she could be face to face with him. She smiled, then kissed him. Maria was blushing more and more as they went on. Jack pulled down the blanket he had thrown over the side of the couch, and coverd him and Maria up. Maria glanced over at the clock, she hadn't realized that time had gone by so fast, it was already six. "I guess he isn't that hungry...I don't blame him, we havn't done much today..I'm not hungry either! Thats a change.." Maria thoguht as she got as close to Jack as she could, and fell asleep. Jack looked down at her, "Shes asleep..? She must have been put through hell last night...If she came when the hurricane was just starting, and I get hit the worst with the hurricane..." Jack thought, but couldn't sem tofinish. Jack put his head infront of Maria's ear, and whisperd, "I love you..". Maria moved a little, but was already asleep. Jack kissed her forhead, and went to sleep.  
  
Jack woke up the next day, at the usual time, and realized he wasn't in his bed. "huh?...what?" Jack thought before he opend his eyes wider, and saw Maria lying there next to him. "Oh..yeah.." He whisperd as he smiled. He watched Maria sleeping besides him, peacefully, and soundly. "Hey..Are you waking up? Its 6, and I gotta do chores.." Jack whisperd into Maria's ear. She slowly opened her eyes. "Jack..? Why..." Maria asked quietly, sounding confused much like Jack had when he woke up. She let out a small scream, and jumped up quickly, trying to get her barrings. When she realized where she was, she sighed. "sorry..I didn't know where I was at first.." Maria said, blushing. Jack got up, and started towards the door. "where are you going?" Maria asked curiously. "Work" Jack said as he walked back over to her, after putting his boots on. "I'll be back in an hour or so." Jack said as he kissed her on the cheek. Maria glanced over at the calendar on Jacks way out. "Its a Sunday?" She asked herself. Maria came out to the barn, about 10 minutes after Jack left, and watched him take care of his animals. When he was finsihed, he walked over to her, and took her hand. "Come on, you shouldn't be around the animals, you might spook them.." Jack said as he walked out. Jack told her to go inside for a minute, because he would be out in a minute. After he came in, he kicked off his boots, and took of his hat, which was very odd for him. Maria watched him, then turned around. "What?" Jack asked as he unbuckled his overalls. "Nothing.." She said still not turning around. Jack just sighed, and pulled off his shirt, and walked into his bathroom. About 30 minutes later, Jack came out, with wet hair, and a towel around him. Maria turned aron again, but this time she was blushing. Jack just laughed, and got dressed. As he walked over to Maria, he tossed his towel by the dirty laundry pile, then hugged Maria from behind. "So...What do you want to do?" Jack asked, as he kissed her neck. Maria blushed, "We could go for a walk up the mountain." Maria said as Jack stopped kissing her. "Ok." He said, as he took her hand, and grabbed his hat. "Lets go." Jack said as he sort of pulled her out of the house. She laughed cheerfully as they left the house.  
  
As they left Jacks farm, Maria looked up at Jack, then she pulled herself closer to him. "I love you." Jack smiled, and said, "I love you too...". As they came into the mountains, Maria stumbled. Jackquickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. "Thank you.." Maria said as Jack let go of her. Jack took her hand, and began walking again. When they came to the water fall, they saw the hurricane broke the bridge again. "Damnit..." Jack thought to himself. Maria looked up at Jack, then grabbed his hand tighter, and started running down the hill. "Come on! Theres another way!" She yelled. Jack knew what other way she meant, and laughed. As they came up to the entrance of the cave, Jack let go of Maria's hand. She ran over to the tree, next to the mountin, and climbed up. She made it to the top of the tree, and jumped to mountain. Jack started up the tree too, Maria walked on ahjead, and tryed to hide behind a rock before Jack could get to the top. Jack jumped to the ledge, and looked around, he saw her hair blowing from behind the rock. Jack figured he would just pretend he didn't know where she was. He walked bye, on purpose and just kept going up the mountain, Maria slowly stood up, and crept up behind him. When she made it right behind him, she jumped onto his back, and hugged him. Jack laughed, and started running on the path, giving Maria a piggy back ride. When they got to the top, Jack bent down so Maria could get down. After she got down, she hugged Jack, and kissed him. Jack took her hand, and walked to the cliff, and sat down. Maria looked at the beautiful scenery, then laid her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack laid his head on Maria's head. The sound of the mountains lulled them boh into a point of eternal bliss. Jack was happy, Maria was happy, they were both happy.   
  
As the sun set, Jack started to get up. Maria looked to him as he liftd his head from hers, "Whats wrong?". Jack continued to get up. "We've been sitting her for almost 6 hours...You've gotta get home.." Jack said, saly as he stood up. "I should go home..." Maria said sadly, as Jack pulled her up. As they walked down the mountain, they came to the ledg. "Want me to go down first?" Jack asked. Maria just sort of shrugged. Jack jumped down, as he usualy does. When Maria gasped at the fact of him landing on the ground, and rolling, she thought shed give jumping a try. She was very carful at the way she jumped down, or tryd to jump down. When she made it too the ledge, a piece of lose rock gave out, and she fell. Maria let out a scream as she fell. "Jackkkk!!!" Maria yelled out, right before Jack caught her. "Are you all right?" Jack asked as he put her down. Maria shook her head, and grabbed onto Jack, not wanting to let go. Jack picked her up in his arms, and started to walk to the beginning of the village. When they got to the village enterance, Jack let Maria down. "I wish I could just stay with you..." Maria said. Jack hugged her,"I wish you could too.." Jack whisperd into her ear. Maria started running to her house, turning and waving to Jack as she ran, with a smile on her face. "Byeeeee Jackkk!!" She yelled, as Jack waved back. Jack started back to his farm, when he ran into Harris. Jack really never liked Harris, it always seemd Harris was out to brake him and Maria up. "Sorry..Harris.." Jack said as started to walk back to his farm. "Oh jack! I got a letter for you!" Harris called, as he handed Jack his letter. Jack gave a fake thanks, and kept going. "Probly a damn bill..." Jack mutterd as he opend it. It was a letter from the mayor, that read, "Dear, Jack. I understand taht you and my daughter spent a night together. As I know you are a trustworthy young man, I would like to ask you, to try and stay away from my daughter a little more, I think you too have been spending a little too much time together, and are creating a little too strong of a bond, and I don't want her to get hurt...I'm sorry if this offends you Jack..". Jack through the letter to the ground, and walked into his house. "Damnit..." Jack thought as he started taking off his clothes to goto bed.   
  
Jack woke up at six o'clock the next morning, and got dressd. He walked outside, and did his chores, and put his crops in the shipping bin. Jack started out to the village, to hopefully see the tool shop open. He walked into town, and saw that Rick was just opening. Jack started to run, so he would catch the shop, before Rick went into the basement to do something. Jack gotto the door, and found it was locked. "Damnit Rick!" Jack yelled as he kicked the door. As Jack started to walk home, feeling sad, Rick opend the door,"Jack? What is it?" Rick asked. Jack looked at him, and started into the store. Jack found a blue feather, of which he was looking for, and he dropped 1000G on the counter, and walked past Rick. Rick just scratched the back of his head, and yelled "thanks.". When Jack went to the library, he realized it was closed. "Oh yeah....Its Monday..Its closed today.." Jack thoguht as he started running towards the mountains. When he got to the little bridge before the mountain, he saw Maria, catching a butterfly in her hand. Jack laughed to himself, and started to walk up behind her. The butterfly, kept going in little circles infront of her, then it started to go behind her, she jumped up to grab it in the air, and twisted her body to grab it. When she grabbed for the bug, Jack had jsut stepped behind her, and she ended up grabbing Jack. "Kyyyaaaaaaaaa!!!" Maria yelled as she landed on Jack, causing Jack to fall backwards. Jack laughed as Maria landed on him, and then hugging him. Jack kissed her forehead, then started to get up. Maria blushed, and stood up, so he could. "What is it, Jack?" Maria asked curiously. "Well..umm..." Jack said. Jack stuck his hand in his pocket, and found the blue feather. He blushed, and held it upto Maria. Maria looked at it for a moment, then back at him. "Well...If you really want to...I guess...But only if you really want to." Maria kept saying. Jack smiled, and put the feather into her hair. Maria blushed, and jumped onto him, hugging him with all her might. Jack hugged her back, and kissed her. "Now you can stay with me, forever, and ever..." Jack said as let her down. As they walked to her house, to tell her parents, and get her stuff. As they came to her house, her father and mother were having Tea. Maria walked in, holding Jacks hand, "Mother, Father, I have something to say...". Maria's parents both set their tea cups down. "Jack, and I..Are getting Married.." Maria said, in a small voice, like normal whe nshe talked with her parents. The mayor stood up,"Thats wonderful Maria! I knew youd get married one day!" The Mayor said excitedly. Maria's mother stood up, and mainly said the same thing. Jack was glad they wern't goinog to get mad or anything. Maria asked Jack if he would mind helping her pack, he didn't mind, so she dragged him into her room, and got out her suit cases. Once Maria closed the door to her room, she jumped Jack, and hugged him again. "I love you." She said in her quiet voice. Jack blushed and little, then kissed her. "I love you too...". After they were packed, Jack started to pick everything up. "Jack..I can help.." Maria said as they were walking home. "Its alright..." Jack said, starting to have a hard time carrying her large suit case. When they made it back to the farm, Jack put the suit case down, and started dragging it. Maria let out a little laugh, but then opend the door for him. Once Jack got it inside, he lifted it onto the bed, then opend it. Maria started going through it, to find what she needed first. Jack cleared a few drawers, so she could put her clothes in. Jack sat down at the table, and watche Maria pput away her stuff. When she was done, Jack walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Whats on task for tonight?" Jack asked. "What do you want to do?" Maria asked Jack. Jack laughed, and spun her around. "You know, if we don't ever want to do anything, were going to have a borring life.." Jack said with a small laugh. Maria didn't seem o impressed. Jack took her hand, and walked to the staris that were on the wall. "Want to go and watch the stars?" Jack asked. Maria simply nodded. When they got up there, Jack sat down, then helped Maria sit down, so she didn't fall off. "Do you do this often?" Maria asked. "No...Only when I want to watch the sky." Jack said, as he pulled Maria close to him. "They're so beautiful.." Maria said as she let Jack pull her closer. Maria knew Jack was tired, so she wasn't going to keep him up. She let him lye there, eventually, Maria drifted off into a sleep.  
  
Maria woke up, to the sounds of some stray dogs, running around infront of the house. Maria thought they looked mean, and started to get scared. "Jack...? Jack...? Are you up...?" Maria asked Jack, as she nudged him. Jack slowly came out of his sleep. "What?" Jack asked, in a irrated voice. "Those dogs below us...They look mean.." Maria said, in a scared voice. Jack looked over the roof, and saw some dogs. Jack slowly got up, and pulled Maria up. "Lets go to bed inside then?" Jack asked as he walk down the stairs. When they got inside the house, Maria went to the washroom. Jack walked over to the bed, and put on his sleeping clothes, and waited for Maria. Maria came out, wearing a night gown, that looked pretty much like her normal dress, except it was all blue, and no white under shirt. She walked psat Jack, and climbed into te bed. Jack couldn't help but shake his head. Jack climbed into bed, next to Maria. Maria wiggled her way right up besides Jack, and put his arm over her body, and laid her head on his chest. Jack kissed her forehead, then pulled her up, so she was face level with him. "Good night Maria, I love you." Jack said before he kissed her. Maria blushed, and said "Goodnight, Jack...". Jack laid there for awhile, trying to sleep, but couldn't for some reason. "Why can't I sleep...?" Jack thought, over and over again. Eventualy, Jack started to drift off. Jack woke up not much later, and started to get up. "Why can't I sleep..?" Jack thought again, as he slowly moved Maria. Jack got out of bed, and walked around the house. "I know!" Jack thoguht, as he slowly walked over to his tool box, and got out the locket. "I can work on this.." Jack said to himself, as he sat down. Jack worked on the locket, until it was 4 o'clock. As Maria started to wake up, for some reason, Jack quickly put the locket away. "Jack...? Why are you awake...?" Maria asked, in a sleepy voice. "I couldn't sleep, why are you awake?" Answerd Jack. Maria yawned, and walked over to Jack, who was walking towards the bed. "Would you like to watch the sun rise...?" Maria asked as she grabbed Jacks hand. "The sun won't rise until 6:30...I can wake you at then, so we can together.." Jack said as him and Maria walked to the bed. "That would be nice..." Maria said, as she stood of her toes, and kissed Jack on the cheek. Maria crawled into bed, still holding Jack's hand. Jack got into bed, and pulled her right besides him, and started kissing her neck. Maria giggled, then took his hands, and pulled them over her. "I love you...." Maria said, as she tilted her head up, and started kissing him. Jack hugged her as they kissed, then pulled his head away, "night..." Jack whisperd, as he closed his eyes, and rested it on the pillow. "Night..." Maria answerd, as she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
As Jack woke up, at 6 o'clock, as usual, he woke Maria up slowly, and jumped up, and got dressed. Maria didn't do much moving, so Jack walked over to her, and kissed her gently. "wake up...The sun will be rising in awhile..." Jack whisperd, as Maria started to open her eyes. "What...? Now!?" Maria asked tiredly. Maria started to try and get up, but she wasn't fully awake, and her hand slipped, and she fell back to her bed. Jack, and Maria both laughed as Jack put one arm under her waist, and one under her neck, and picked her up. Maria laughed a little as she grabbed for her glasses. Jack kissed her, and let her down. Maria grabbed her glasses, then bent down to find the clothes she was going to wear. Jack laughed a little, as he went and put some toast in the toaster for Maria. Maria grabbed her clothes, and went to the washroom, to put them on. Maria came out of the washroom, brushing her hair with a brush. "We better hurry, if we want catch the sun rise.." Maria said, shly. Jack walked over to her, and handed her the toast, then picked her up. "Come on, We won't miss it." , Maria laughed a little, then blushed, as Jack started to run up the mountain. When they came to the tree, Maria astarted to get down, so she could climb it. Jack wouldn't let her though, he told her to get on his back, and he would get them both up within a matter of seconds. Maria got out of his arms, then climbed up on his back. Jack started to climb the tree, Maria held him as tight as she could, so she didn't fall. When they got to the top of the tree, Jack jumped to the ledge, and let Maria down. Maria looked up, and could see the sky starting to turn colors. "Hurry!" She yelled excitedly, as she started to run up the hill. Jack started to run up the hill. "Hey! Wait up!" Jack yelled as he ran. When he got to the top, Maria wasalready standing their watching for the sun. Jack walked up behind her, and put his hands around her. "Anytime now.." Jack whisperd into her ear. Maria smiled, and stood waiting, excitedly. Jack kissed Maria on the neck. Maria giggled from Jack's touch on her neck. Jack stopped kissing her for a second, and lifted his head. "Whens the wedding?" Jack asked, then moved to the other side of Maria's neck. "How about...ummmm...This sunday?" Maria asked. Jack lifted his head, "That sounds fine.." Jack said, as he hugged her. "Look! The sun ir rising!" Maria exclaimed, as Jack held her tightly, and watched. After the sun rose, Maria turned to Jack, and kissed him. "Thank you for waking me up, so I could watch this." Maria whisperd, after kissing him. Jack held her, as she lyd her head on his chest. "So...Sunday?" Jack asked. "Yes..." Maria said quietly, as Jack breathed deeply. Jack let go of her, "I need to feed the animals....". Maria just looked at him. "Come right back, alright?" She asked, with a twinkle in her eyes. Jack laughed and nodded, then started to run off.  
  
It was 2 hours, until Jack came back up, and he came back up with a blanket with him. Maria saw him, and ran upto hug him. Jack kissed her forhead, and handed her the blanket. Maria smiled, and ran to put the blanket down. Jack walked into the little restaurant on the top of the mountain, and bought a picnic basket, with a assortment of little goodies. Jack walked upto the blanket, that Maria was already stretched out on, and sat down besides her. Jack traced out patterns on her neck, with his finger. Maria giggled, and blushed a deep crimson red. Jack laid down next to her, and put one arm under her head. Maria put her one arm, on Jacks chest. "Arn't the clouds beaufitful?" Maria asked. "Yes...But your a lot more beautiful." Jack said with a smile, not taking his eyes off her. Maria blushed, it seemed that whatever Jack did, Maria would blush. Jack sat up, taking his hand out from under Maria. Maria also sat up, just too see what Jack was doing. Jack moved around, so Maria was behind him, Maria laid back down, so she was lying on his lap. Jack ran his fingers around on her neck, and made her blush some more. Jack loved seeing Maria blush, she was just so beautiful, she looked even better blushing. "What are you thinking Jack?" Maria asked Jack, as he stared at her. "Nothing..." Jack said with a smile. "Oh.." Maria answerd as she kept staring at him, as if she was aiting for something. Jack leaned his head over Maria's and kissed her. "I never want this to end.."Maria said happily, as she pulled Jack's head back down. Jack laughed, as he kissed her again. "Are we going to do this all day?" Jack asked, as he lifted his head up. Maria blushed, and sat up. "I don't know..." Maria said, as she took Jack's hands, and wrapped them around her body. Jack started to kiss her neck again. "Why is it," Maria's question was interypted by her giggeling. "You always like to kiss my neck?" Maria finished, with a small cute laugh. Jack lifted his head. "Because it always tastes so sweet." Jack said with a smile, then went back to kissing her neck. "Oh." Maria said to response from Jack statement. "I love you." Maria said as she turned her head to kiss him. "Me two." Jack answerd as he kissed her. Jack hugged ger tightly, and started to paly with her hair. "Jack...? What are you doing that for?" Maria asked as Jack started to put her hair into a pony tail. "Nothing." Jack answerd laughing a little. As the day went by, they both had just sat there talking, and generaly playing around. As Jack packed up the blanket, Maria started down the mountain. She got to the ledge, that she tryed jumping off the last time, and looked back for Jack. "Well...He won't know if I do.." Maria thought, as she got ready to jump. Jack noticed on his way down, that she was upto something. "Maria!" Jack yelled, as Maria got ready to jump. She jerked her head around quickly, and acted like nothing happen. "Yes Jack? What is it?" She asked when Jack got their. Jack didn't say anything, he just handed her the blanket, and jumped down. "If you landed wrong, you could brake your leg." He said when he landed, even though the ledge was 10feet, she could still get badly hurt. Maria looked down at Jack, and asked, "If I jump..Will you catch me?". Jack nodded, and Maria jumped. Jack was unprepared for this, but still got under her to catch her. Jack caught her, and started to run down the mountain. "Got you.." Jack said with a smile. "Oh Jack! Let me down!" Maria said, in a angry voice. "No" Jack sad with a smile, while he stuck out his tounge. Maria made a cute, and angry face,"Let me down now!" She said with her angry face. "She has the cutest temper." Jack thought, as he stuck his tounge back out. "Jack! If you don't put me down now...I'll...I'll.." Maria started, "You'll what? not marrie me?" Jack asked while sticking his tounge out still. "Oh Jack! You make me so mad!" Maria yelled as she struggled to get out of Jacks arms. Jack laughed, and started to slow down when they got to his farm. Jack walked to his door, and opend it, still laughing at Maria.   
  
When they got inside, Jack started to kiss Maria. Maria, still in her mad face, tryed not to let him, But she still let him. "Let me down!" She demnded when Jack lifted his head. "Fine." Jack said, as he walked over to the couch, and let her down. Maria giggled, and pulled him down. Jack laughed as he fell to the couch, "I thought you were mad at me?" Jack asked. "I was." Maria said, as she pulled Jack to her face, and started to kiss him. Jack lifted his head for a minute, "You were mad at me?" Jack asked as he kissed her. Maria nodded, as she stopped kissing him, then hugged him. "Jack? What do you want me to call you once we're married?" Maria asked Jack, as he sat down besides her. Jack sat there for a moment. "I really don't know...What do you want me to call you?" Jack asked as his answer. Maria blushed, "I don't know either." Maria said, as her crimson face, went back to normal. Jack pulled Maria close to him, and nuzzled his head into her neck, Maria giggled, and rubbed his back. Jack luaghed a little, and glanced over at the clock. "I want the day to go by faster....I wanna goto sleep.." Jack said in a tired, and irraited voice. Maria laughed a little, and started to pull Jacks head down on her lap. Jack didn't let her get his head down, instead he just laid down on her shoulder. Maria blushed a little, and laid her head ontop of Jack's. Jack laid there for a few moments, before he started to move his head. Maria lifted her head, so Jack could move his. Jack looked into Maria's eyes, and slowly moved his face right to hers. "I love you, I hope we are always together." Jack said, before he gave Maria a passionate kiss. When Jack lifted his head up from kissing her, she was blushing as usual, Jack laughed a little, and kissed her again. Jack held his head close to Maria's after they both had finished their kiss, Jack slowly ran his hands up her back, and started to undo the elestic band he used to put her hair into a pony tail that day. Jack had normaly never payed much attention to her hair, but for some reason today he was incredibly interested in her black hair. Maria started to giggle a little when Jack pulled off the elestic. Maria started to toy with Jacks hat, and still laughing as he ran his hands through her hair. Maria pulled Jacks hat off, and laughed as she noticed how messy his hair was. "Now Jack! I hope you plan to get a hair cut for the wedding!" Maria said laughing a little, Jack blushed slightly, and pulled her hand with his hat up, and put the hat back on his head, then lowerd her hand to his mouth, and kissed it gently. Maria smiled, and ran her hand down Jack's chest. Jack put both his hands on her should, and started to slowly rubthem. Maria smiled from Jacks touch, Maria moved closer to Jack, and put her hands on his chest, and laid her head down. Jack leaned his head ontop of hers, and breathed in deeply. "God! She smells so good!" Jack thought as he kissed the top of her head. Jack ran his hands down her back, and slowly undid the zipper holding up her dress. Maria peered up at Jack, then laid her head back on his chest. Jack slid Maria's dress up her shoulders, and lower his head to them. Jack slowly started to kiss Maria's neck, and made his way to her shoulder blade. Maria giggled, and closed her eyes. Jack stopped kissing her, and started to stand up, Maria grabbed Jack as he was standing up, causing him to fall back down. Jack let out a laugh, as he grabbed maria, in a hug, and carried her to their bed. Jack got to the bed, and slowly let her down. Jack went, let Koro in, and turned out the lights. Jack went and crawled into bed with Maria. Maria crawled over to Jack, and took his hand, and rested it overtop her right breast, Jack felt his throat closing up, and Maria started to speak. "Can you feel that....? Well... It belongs to you, Jack. I love you." Maria said, as she kissed Jack's hand, then put his hand on his face. Jack blushed for a change, and put his arm under maria, and pulled her closer to him. "I love you." Jack said, as he slowly kissed Maria's chest. Maria quiverd from Jack's touch. Jack slowly made his way up her chest, leaving small wet marks, from where he kissed her. When Jack made his way to Maria's face, he started kissing her, and Maria started kissing him back. Jack pulled his head away, and started to suck on Maria's shoulder, Maria smiled, and put her hand on Jack's face. Jack stopped sucking on her shoulders, and started kissing her hand. Maria smiled, and pulled her hand away from Jack's face. "I thought you were tired.." Maria said with a small smile. Jack put his hand under Maria, and slowly stroked her back. Maria giggled, as Jack rubbed the soft spot on her back. "I am.." Jack said, as his eyes closed, the opened very slowly. Maria proped herself up on a elbow, and kissed Jack's forhead, then snuggled into him, and kissed his chest. "Good Night Jack...I love you..." Maria said, as she closed her eyes, and went to sleep. Jack kissed the top of Maria' head, and whisperd, "Goodnight, my love, I'll see you in the morning. Love you..." Jack said, trailing off, as he breathed deeply, then closed his eyes, and laid his head ontop of hers, and went to sleep.  
  
Jack wokeup the next morning, still holding Maria in his arms. Jack kissed Maria's forhead, and slowly moved her, so he could get up. Jack kissed Maria on the cheek, and went and got dressed, then fed the animals. Jack got back in the house, and saw that Maria hadn't moved much, so he thought he would work on the locket a little more. Jack finally finished the locket, and looked over at the bed, to see Maria gone. "Crap..." Jack thought as he quickly put the locket away. Mria came out of the washroom, still groggy from wakeing up, and walked over to Jack, and hugged him. "Morning." Maria said cheerfully, as Jack kissed her. "Maria, maybe you should spend some time at home, because you won't see them much after you move in with me permentaly." Jack said, as he put her down from hugging her. "You..You...You don't want me here anymore...?" Maria asked, in a sad voice. Jack laughed a little, and kissed her forhead, "You know what I mean." Jack answerd with a smile. Maria smiled back at him, "I guess I should, so I'll get packed then, go?" Maria asked. Jack nodded, a little unsure, but still kept nodding. After Maria was done packing, Jack picked her up, and gave her a hug, and a kiss. "I'll walk you home." Jack said, as he set her down. Maria smiled, and handed him her suitcase. Jack wrapped his free arm around Maria, and pulled her close. Maria put both her arms around him, and they started walking home. When they got to her house, Jack offerd to help her unpack, but Maria shook her head. "No thanks..I'll be fine." Maria said, as she stood on her toes, and kissed Jack, then ran inside with her suitcase. Jack started walking home, when he noticed Koro right behind him. "Why did you follow me, dog?" Jack asked, as he picked Koro up, and laughed a little. When Jack got home, he felt alone, and sad. Jack walked over to the unmade bed, and laid his head down on Maria's pillow. "Why did I ask her to go...?" Jack thoguht to himself, as closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Jack woke up in a cold sweat later that night. "What!?" He yelled, as he snapped up, his room, was akwardly quite, and was giving off an aura, that he only felt when his grandfather was around. "Who's there!?" Jack yelled, as he grabbed his hammer, from his bag. "Jack..." The mysterious voice said. "Yes..Who are you..?" Jack asked, as the mysterious person, started to glow. "Grandpa..?" Jack asked, as he focused on the figure. "Jack..." Jack was getting scared...Thats all the figure was saying, then Jack turned on the light, and it stopped. Jack went back to sleep, with the lights on. Jack did the usual, everyday, and everynight, was woke up by the same figure, until the day before the wedding. Jack just got home from the city, he had baught a tuxedo, and was ready to goto bed, when the shady figure, finally showed itself. "Grandpa..It is you..." Jack said, as he sat down on the bed, watching his grandfather's ghost wobble around. Jack's grandfather started saying how proud he was of him, and stuff, then his grandfather told him one last thing before he disapperd. "Keep the family name going." Then disapperd. Jack smiled, and went to bed.  
  
Jack woke up the next morning, and fed his animals, then got dressed for the wedding. Jack started off towards the chruch, when he started to trip. He was caught by Karen and Kai, who wern't attending the cermony, because the party was being held at the bar. "Don't get dirty now." Kai said, as Jack started to run. "Thanks!" He yelled, as he enterd the town. Jack quickly arrived at the church, and sw Maria starting to walk down the street, "Just in time!" Jack thought, as he stood waiting. As Maria came into better focus, Jack realized she had her hair done up into a bun behind her head. "wow..." Was all that could escape Jack, as he realized how much more beautiful she was. When Maria got besides Jack, she looked up at him, and blushed. "Well...What do you think?" Maria asked quielty, as the preist came out to do the cermony. Jack's eyes widened, and he didn't answer, thus causing Maria to blush even more. After the ceremony, came the party, everyone was at the bar, drinking, and having fun. Jack had been trying to get Maria to stop talking to everyone, and slow down all night, eventually, he just grab Maria's arm, and pulled her to him. "Can I talk to you?" Jack asked, as Maria nodded shly, and kissed him quickly, then asked, "What is it?". Jack turned her around, and pulled the locket out of his pocket. "I lied...I did have it." Jack whisperd, as he put the locket around her neck. Maria let out a squeal, when she saw it, then turned around, and jumped onto Jack, and hugged him. "Thank you!" She yelled, before she kissed him. Jack laughed a little, and held her tighter. As the night went on, everyone slowly started to disappear. Eventually, Jack and Maria started to go home. "Bye everyone!" They both yelled, as Jack picked Maria up, and started towards her parents house for her clothes. When they got to the mayor's house, Maria ran inside, and grabbed both her suitcases. Maria and Jack started to run home, Maria giggeling all the while. As they came up on the farm house, Jack grabbed Maria's suitcases, and opened the door. "Welcome home..." Jack said, as Maria walked into the house, that she had not been in for a few days. maria grabbed her bags, and ran to her drawers, and unpacked them.   
  
Jack walked over to Maria, who was still unpacking, then sat down behind her, and started to kiss the back of her neck, which was showing thanks to her wedding dress. Maria giggled, then finished with putting the stuff in her dwares. Maria twisted her head around, and pulled Jack's head to the side of hers. "So...What do you want to do?" Maria asked with a smile. Jack laughed a little, and answerd, "I don't know..". Maria laughed a little, and stood up. "Well.." She started, but Jack stood up, and turned her around, "And what?" Jack asked, as he kissed Maria's neck. Maria giggeled, and started to take off Jack's tie. "Jack...Could you undo my hair? Its starting to hurt." Maria asked, as got Jack's tie off. "Ok, no problem." Jack answerd, as he started to take her hair out. "Maria laughed a little, but Jack saw some pain in her eyes, and didn't pull on the hair as much. "thank you..." Maria whisperd, as Jack took her hair out. "Did you enjoy the day?" Jack asked his new wife, as she sighed, from getting her hair back to normal. "Yes, a very good time." Maria answerd, as Jack hugged her. Jack put his head of Maria's shoulder, and kissed her neck. Maria started to lay down, pulling Jack with her. Jack was laying ontop of her, well really right besides her, still kissing her neck, listening to Maria giggle, "Stop Jack," Maria was interupted by a giggle. "That tickles." Maria finished, with another giggle. Jack laughed a little himself, and pulled his head up, and kissed her on the cheek. Maria blushed, and slowly turned her head to Jack's, and kissed him. Maria crawled up, onto Jack, and started to kiss him. Jack blushed a little, then started to kiss her back. Jack slowly ran his hand up Maria's thigh, and traced out circle patterns on the way up, causing her to laugh. "That really tickles Jack!" Maria yelled, trying to sound seriouse. Jack just laughed a little, "Your so cute when your trying to be seriouse." Jack said, with a small smile on his face. Jack ran his hand slowly up the rest of Maria's leg, and slowly ran his hand up the side of her panties, and started playing with the elastic on the top of them. Maria started to laugh, not even bothering to tell Jack to stop, because it was tickeling her so much. Jack smiled at the sight of his new wife laughing, and enjoying herself. "I love you." Jack said, as he lifted his head, and kissed her forhead. Maria tryed to say "Me too." But couldn't squeeze it out, between her laughs. Jack pulled his hands out from underneath Maria's wedding dress, and ran his hands up her back, still tracing out small patterns to tickle her. Jack slowly, started to pull down the zipper on her dress, exposing her back, and her cotton bra. Jack ran his hands, slowly up and down Maria's back, trying to make her laugh. Maria blushed as usual, and put her hand onto Jack,s shoulder, and delibertately tryed to tickle him. Jack didn't laugh, but he leaned his head down on Maria's hand to get her to stop. Maria was still laughing, when she noticed Jack was almost ready to laugh, so Maria started to tickle him more. Jack finally let out a joyus laugh, then started to kiss her. Maria felt Jack's hands, slowly start to take her dress off. Maria managed to get her hands under his tuxedo vest, and started to take it off. Jack sat up, and pulled Maria's dress down, so it was at her waist, and started to lower his head to the top of her chest. Jack slowly started to lightly kiss the top of her chest, Mariasmiled a little, and paid her head ontop of his. Jack ran his hands up and down her back slowly. Jack lifted his head up, and pulled one of her, fragile, small hands up to his mouth, and kissed it. Jack, still holding her hand, titled his head down, and whisperd, "I Love you..", Maria tilted her head, so her forhead, was against Jack's, and said the same thing. Maria started to stand up, still with her forhead upto Jack's. Jack started to stand up with her, still holding her hand in his, and running his other, up the side of her. Maria's body, arched in the direction of Jacks hand. Jack slowly gripped the dress still on Maria, and slowly pulled it down, until it fell to the floor. Maria shiverd quickly, and pulled herself upto Jack, "Its really cold..." Maria said slowly, as Jack, put both of his arms around her back, and kissed her forhead. "Sorry..." Jack whisperd, as Maria shiverd again. Jack ran one of his hands, down Maria's back, and stopped at her waist, and rested his hand on it. Maria slowly turned her head, and settled it on Jack's chest, then put her hands on his shoulders, from behind, and slowly started to dance. Jack continued, not really knowing why, but he still did all the same, if thats what Maria wanted to do, Jack wasn't going to kill her 'fun'. Maria started to slowly, tug away at Jack's layer of clothing, looking up at him, every now and then. Jack smiled a little, and looked down, and kissed her forhead, and decided he would give Maria a hand. Jack let go of her waist, and moved his other hand from her back, and started to take off his wedding jacket. As Jack took off his jacket, Maria started to unbutton his shirt. Jack got his jacket off, and took Maria's hands in his, and slowly kissed them. Maria blushed, and pulled her hands out, and put them around Jack's neck. Jack raised his hand, to Maria's face, and slowly caressed her adorable little nose, then her little chin, then slowly tilted her chin up, and kissed her......  
  
Jack woke up the next morning, Maria with her head on his chest. "Morning..." Jack said, quietly as he kissed her forhead. Maria slowly moved a little, but didn't wake up. Jack smiled, and slowly moved her, so he could get ready, and feed the animals. Jack got out of bed, and went to the washroom for his shower, he came out dress'd, and ready to feed the animals, and edo the work. He stopped on his way outa the bedroom, and watched Maria sleeping, peacefully, beauftifully, then he left. He came back in 3 hours later, and found Maria, just starting to wake up. "Good morning." Jack said, as Maria sat up, and reached around for her glasses, "Morning." She said happily, as Jack walked over to her, and kissed her forhead. Maria smiled, and hugged him, before he could lift his head away. Jack smiled, and put one arm under her neck, and one under her waist and lifted her up, and kissed her, then put her down. Maria giggled a little, then hugged him again. Maria slowly pushed away, and walked into thwe washroom, Jack took this as his chance to make breakfast. When she came out, a good 30 minutes later, to see the table set, with breakfast already on the table. She thanked Jack for making breakfast, because she wasn't good at cooking, then she sat down. After breakfast, Jack went back outside, and started to plant some new crops, and Maria went to town, and bought some food for that night, and some other things. When jack saw Maria, come home, he waved to her, then went backto work. Maria smiled, and went into the house. Jack came into the house, a few hours later, when it was getting dark, as usual, and smelt something cooking. "Either, she gots Elli here, or there is a mess.." He thought, as he walked into the kitchen, and saw it was clean, and her setting the table. Jack was stunned, that she didn't make a mess, he knew that was a bad thing, but still. "You made this?" Jack asked, as Maria grabbed some forks and knives. "Of course." She answerd, smiling. Jack went around the table, and pulled out a chair for Maria to sit in, then went and sat on the other side of the table. Maria smiled, as Jack picked up his fork, and started eating it. Jack stopped, and felt like throwing up. He looked over at Maria, eating, as if nothing was wrong. "Her family must be used to this kind of food..." Jack thought, as he slowly ate some more, ignoring the taste. "How does it taste?" Maria asked, Jack thinking of what to say. "Great..." Jack answer, trailing off. Maria smiled, "Thats good." She said, and went backt eating. "I'll get used to it.." Jack thoguht, as he ate some more. Maria slowly put down her fork, and looked at Jack. "Jack...I have something to tell you..." She said, quietly. Jack looked up at her, "What is it?" He asked. "When did you want to have children...?" Maria asked. Jack thought for a moment. "I don't know, whenever were ready." Jack answerd, starting to think of what Maria meant. "Well...Are you ready now...?" Maria asked, queitly, and keeping her head down. Jack thought for a moment, and then stood up, and walked over to Maria, and stood her up. Maria didn't look up at Jack, but kept her head down, she didn't know if he would be mad or not. Jack put his hand under her chin, and lifted it up, and smiled, "Are you pregnant?" Jack asked, still smileing. Maria turned her head a little, "Yes..." Maria answer, starting to cry a little. Jack directed her head in his direction again, and slwoly kissed her. When Jack lifted his head back to normal, he saw Maria starting gto stop crying. "I love you, and I'm happy your pregnant, I want kids. So don't think I'm mad at you." Jack whisperd, as Maria put her head on his chest. "Good..." She said, as she hugged him. Jack kissed the top of her head, then rested it ontop of hers.   
  
Things got hectic for the next 2 seasons, she would be having her baby in one season, and they still didn't know if it was going to be a boy, or a girl. Jack had been planting as much crops as he could, and Maria had been working in the library, even though she quit when she got married. They needed the money, and they would get it anyway they could. Jack walked into his house that night, after getting paid, and put 75% of what he was paid intotheir savings fund, and then he started to cook dinner. When Maria came home, she put the money she earned that day, into their savings, and went into the kitchen, to see the table set, and Jack just pulling out a chair for her. "Welcome home." Jack said, as Maria walked over to him, and hugged him. "Hi." Maria said, tiredly, then slowly sat down in her chair. Jack walked over to the counter, and grabbed her plate, then walked back over to the table, and set hers down. "I think we should find a name for our child, Jack." Maria said, while eating. Jack looked up, and thought for a moment. "Why don't you name the baby?" Jack said, while putting his fork, and knife down. Maria looked a little stunned, "Are you sure? Well, if you really want me too...I guess I can think of a name...." Maria said, in a unsure of herself way. Jack nodded, "I'm sure you'll be able to think of a better name then I would." Jack said, as he stood up, and put his plate in the sink. Maria did the same, then went into the living room. Jack washed the dishes, then went into the living room, too see Maria laying on the couch. Jack slowly walked over to the couch, and watched her for a moment, then slowly lifted her head, and sat down, then placed her head on his lap. "Jack..." Maria said slowly. Jack looked down at his wife, "Yes?". "What if I don't make a good parent?" She asked, in a sad voice. Jack frowned a little, "I'm sure you'll be a good mother." Jack reassured Maria. "But, how do you know?" Maria asked, still in a sad voice. "Maria....No matter what, you will be a good mother, and no matter what, you'll be a good wife." Jack said, as Maria slowly sat up. "......". Jack peered into his wifes eyes, as they were staring blankly at him. Maria slowly started to smile, as she hugged Jack. Jack kissed Maria's forhead, then rested his head ontop of hers. Maria slowly took Jack's hand, and placed it on her stomach, and asked if he could feel what was happening. Jack laughed a little, and asked, "Is it normaly as active as this?". "No...Its normally less, but when its like this, its hard for me to breath." Maria answerd, semi-breathing, semi-gasping. Jack brought his hand up off her stomach, and slowly poked her nose. Maria giggeled, and hugged him. "Jack..I love you.." Maria said, as she slowly stood up, and walked over to the bed, and laid down on it. Jack walked over to her, and laid down besides her, slowly running his hands through her hair. "Who do you think the baby will take after?" Jack asked, as Maria sighed. "I think...I don't know what I think.." Maria said, giggeling a little, then slowly closing her eyes, and asking Jack, "Can you pull the blankets over me? I want to goto bed.". Jack slowly nodded, and stood up, and pulled the blankets over Maria. Jack slowly took the stairs, that were leading to the roof, and went up them. Jack got outside, and sat down on the roof. "I'm going to be a father..I can't beleive it...I'm going to be a father..In another season, or so. I will be a father..." Jack said, as he a tear rolled down his face, and hje started to breath heavily, to keep back the other tears, that he knew were wanting to come out. Jack slowly started togo down the stairs, to his house, and goto bed, when he stumbled down the stairs, and went unconcious. Jack slowly woke up the next morning, with Maria overtop of him, crying, and slowly nudgeing him, trying to find out if he was awake. "Jack!? Jack!? Please be alive!" Maria yelled, as Jack slowly moaned, "Yes, stop yelling, my head is throbbing." Jack slowly answerd. Maria slowly went from crying, too a slow sob. Jack slowly tryed to stand up. "What happen?" Jack asked, as he managed to sit up. Maria shrugged, and hugged him. "I'm just glad your fine!" She yeled, as she sobbed on his shoulder. Jack slowly pushed her away, and stood up, and asked, "Can you go and ask Cliff to get the gnomes to do my chores?" Maria nodded, and slowly left the house, then came back an hour later. By now, Jack was on the bed, "They will do it for the rest of the week." Maria said, as she walked over to Jack, and laid down besides him. "Good." Jack said, as he slowly kissed Maria's forhead. After Jack was better, he got back to his normal rotation.  
  
One morning, Jack woke up on the floor. "Wha....." Jack thought, as he heard the towns midwife, tellinghim to leave. Jack looked around the room, to see Maria sitting on the bed going through labour. Jack was silent as he quickly got out of the house, and did his chores. As he finished, the shipper walked over to him. "So, your going to be a father, congradulations, don't worry about shipment today! It can wait! Today is such a joyeus occasion, its fine to miss work today!" He yelled, as he shook Jack. Jack forced a laugh out, as he was shook, then walked over to his horse, and started brushing it, and talking to it. As Jack finished brushing his horse, maria's mother slowly came up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Jack, Maria wants to see you.", she said, as Jack turned around. "Ok...Right now...?" Jack asked, a little nervously. Maria's mother nodded, and slowly turned around, leading Jack to the house. Jack enterd his house, after Maria's mother. Maria was sitting up on the bed, holding what seemed to be a blanket. Jack slowly walked over to her, and looked at what she was holding, and watched it slowly start to move. Maria smiled a little tiredly, and slowly moved the blanket out of the babies face. Jack slowly smiled, as a few tears slowly ran down his face. "Is it, a boy, or a girl?" Jack asked, holding back the rest of the tears. "ITs a girl, her name is, Jill." Maria said, tiredly. Jack slowly sat down on the bed next to Maria, who was holding Jill, and slowly kissed Maria on the forhead, and put his arm around her, smiling. "I love you." Jack whisperd into her ear, as he kissed the top of her head. Maria slowly looked up at Jack. "Want to hold Jill?" She asked, as she rested her head, on Jacks chest. Jack slowly nodded, "Are you sure...?" Jack asked. Maria nodded slowly, and handed Jill to Jack, "Put your arm under her head, and make sure her neck is supported.". Jack held the new baby, as his heart swelled. Maria's mother looked around the room, then said, "I think they need some time to themselves...Maria, I'll be back tomorow." Her mother said, as Marias mother, father, and the midwife left. Jack sat there, holding the baby, as she slowly started to cry. Jack quickly started to panic. "Whats wrong?" Jack asked, starting to jerk his head around. Maria slowly looked up at him, and told him, "Just calm down, and talk to her. Shes fine, I'm sure of it." Maria said, as she slowly closed her eyes, and rested on Jacks chest. Jack started to slowly rock his arms back and forth, causing his daughter to slowly stop crying. Jack slowly stopped rocking her, and looked down at her, "Hi Jill. I'm your daddy. I'll be the guy, that, disapproves of everyone that wants you to be thiers. I'll be the guy, that is always worried about you...And the beautiful lady sleeping on m chest, is mommy. Shes gonna be the most important person in your life, she'll always be here, along with me. And we'll both love your forever, because our baby you'll be." Jack whisperd to his new daughter, as she slowly fell asleep, and Jack kissed her forhead.  
  
Jack, Maria, and his wife kept living finely, untill Jill, had turned 5.... "Daddy...? Daddy? Are you awake yet daddy?" Jill slowly asked, as she poked her father. "Yes, I'm up. Honey, what is it...? Why are you up this early...?" Jack slowly asked, as he ut his hand on his daughters head, and messed up her hair, moreso then it already was. "I want to help you with the work today." Jill said, excitedly, trying not to yell, so she wouldn't wake up her mother. Jack smiled a little. "You know your mother will be angry, if thats what you become. You know she doesn't think a little girl should be a farmer." Jack slowly said, as he sat up. Jill gave her father the same angry, and seriouse face her mother gave him sometimes. "You know, you may look like your mother, but you take after me...How odd." Jack said, as he stood up, and walked into the bathroom. Jill pulled herself up, and sat on the bed next to her mother, trying not to wake her up. Jack came out of the washroom, and put on his hat. "OK, as long as your quiet, you can help." Jack whisperd, as Jill jumped off the bed excitedly. Jill ran off into her little room, and grabbed her hat, that her mother hated her wearing. Jack laughed when she came out, wearing her hat the same way Jack did. Jack grabbed an extra brush from his farming box, which was full of seeds, and other tools, and gave it to his daughter. When they got out to the barn, Jill ran over to all the baby animals, and started brushing them. Jack started to brush the adult animals, because they were about two times bigger then Jill. When Jack, and Jill (hehe) finished brushing the animals, they both started to grab fodder, and put it in the animals feeding bin. JIll walked over to her father, as he was milking the cows, "Dad, can I help with the milk?" Jill asked, as her father turned and looked at her. "Sorry hun, its a little too heavy for you." Jill gave her father another angry look. Jack just laughed a little, and picked up the milk and put it in the shipping bin. After they were finished in the barn, they went to the chicken coop. "Jill, you can gather the eggs if you want." Jack said, as they enterd. "OK!" Jill yelled, as she started running over the room, to get the eggs. Jack fed the chickens, as Jill walked over to the shipping bin, holding the eggs. "There you go, how about you gather the eggs every morning?" Jack asked Jill, as she noded, and dropped all the eggs. Jack laughed, as Jill started to apologize. "Jill, its alright, they're only eggs. It just means we don't have fresh eggs for breakfast." Jack said, as he walked over to Jill, and picked her up, and put her on his shoulders. "Now how about we go and get you back in bed, so mommy doesn't get mad?" Jack asked, as he exited the chicken coop. "OK." Jill said, as he put her down, and she ran into the house, but only to let out a scream. Jack heard the scream, and thought, "Hope she didn't fall..." . Jack enterd the house, to see Maria standing there, with her hands on her waist, standing there angry. "Jill, can you let your father, and I, talk for a minute?" Maria asked, in a erie calm voice. Jill nodded, a little scared, and then left the house. Jack slowly gulped, as Maria walked over to him.  
  
"You were told...You were told not to raise our daughter up as a farmer...You knew if we had a boy, you would get to raise him as a farmer...But not my little girl!" Maria yelled at Jack, in a now angry voice. Jack just stood there. "I don't see whhy we can't raise her as a farmer, and a sweet little girl. Besides, she would only be farming with me in the morning, its not like I'll let her come up in the mountains to work with me." Jack said, trying not to make Maria mad. "YOU BETTER NOT LET OUR DAUGHTER UP IN THE MOUNTAINS TO WORK!" Maria blasted out at Jack. Jack stood there, not wanting to answer, because he kenw he wouldn't have a chance to win this arguement. "Bu-" Jack started, but was cut off from Maria, "Now ou listen to me! Your not going to let her help anymore! Your gonna let her wear dress's, stay clean, and keep her hair neat, do you understand me Jack!?" Maria yelled/asked. Jack slowly nodded, as he turned around to go tell Jill, but stopped, when he saw her already standing there. "Mommy...? Why can't I help daddy...? I don't like wearing dress's, they always drag in the ground, and get dirty.." Jill said, in a quiet voice, much like her mothers, when she wasn't mad. Maria looked down at her. "Honey, this is already decided, you are not to work as a farmer, your too live as a little girl, and grow up inthat fashion." Maria stated, trying not to raise her voice. Jack didn't step in, he decided to let his daughter argue this one ot, because they both had the same temper, when it came down to it. "But daddy's told me, before you had me, that you would try to help him on the farm! Why can't I!?" Jill yelled, as her mother smiled a little. "Because mommy is a grown up, and grown ups can decide how they want to live." Maria answerd her, starting to walk over to Jill. Jill gave her mother a angry stare, "Just because I am a child, doesn't mean I can't decide what I want to be!" Jill yelled back at her mother. Maria was a little stunned by her daughter's outburst. Maria just shook her head after, "How about this? You can help your father, BUT you will put on a dress when I say so, and you will still read the books I give you. Deal?" Maria asked, knowing that this was probly the only way to end the arguement. Jill slowly nodded, and apologized for yelling. Maria slowly picked her daughter up, and hugged her. "Jill...Just try not to get too dirty, a bath everynight is fine, but a bath every hour isn't." Maria said, as she put Jill down. Jill nodded, and hugged her mothers legs. "Mommy, I love you." Jill said, as Jack walked over behind Maria and hugged her. "We--" Jack started, "And for you! Next time, you ask me if its alright!" Maria yelled at him, and Jill giggeled. "Yes ma'am.." Jack said, a little nervous. Maria nodded, and patted Jill on the head. "Why don't you go back to sleep for awhile, and I'll wake you up around 9?" Maria asked, as Jill started to pull of her hat. "Ok" She said, as she ran into her small room. "Thank you for--" Jack started, but was interupted by Maria, "Now you listen to me Jack, if you ever go against what I say again, I will leave you all alone, and I'll go live with my parents!" Maria said, in a angry voice. Jack let his arms drop from her waist, and turned around to go back outside. "Jack..." Maria started, in a low and uiet voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so angry with you...She is your daughter after all.." Maria said. Jack slowly turned around, "Its more my fault then it is yours..I should be apologizing..Sorry" Jack said, as he walked back over to her. Maria nodded, and started to stretch. Jack slowy walked up behind Maria, and wrapped is arms around her back, and slowly started to kiss her neck. Maria tilted her head up, so she could kiss Jack. Even though they were married for about 6 years now, they still would make out. As they kissed, they were disturbed by a small giggle. Jack stopped kissing Maria, and looked towards the door of the young childs room. "I thought I told you, to goto bed till 9." Maria said, as the child closed the door quickly. Jack slowly kissed Maria's neck once more, and stopped. "How about this, after she wakes up again, we'll all go for a picnic?" Jack asked, as Maria nodded. Jack yawned, and walked into their small bedroom area. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when its 9." Jack said, as he pulled off his hat, and let it fall to the floor. "Ok." Maria said, as she laughed a little, then walked over to their small bookshelf, and got a book to read.  
  
When 9 came around, Maria went into Jill's small room, and woke her up, "Come on, get up. Were going on a picnic today." Marai said with a smile, as Jill slowly rubbed her eyes, and got out of bed, then Maria walked into their room, and woke Jack up."Lets go, it was your idea, so you've gotta come to." Maria said, while smileing, as Jack sat up. Maria walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the basket she had made, after reading a bit in her book, then set it on the table. JIll came out, without her hat o, and Maria smiled. "Are we going to comb your hair today? Or not?" Maria asked, laughing a little. Jill thought for a moment, and ran off into the bathroom to grab her comb. Jack came out, and was nearly tripped from the young child. "So, are we going soon?" Jack asked, as he walked over to Maria, and kissed her. "Yes, once Jill's hair is all combed." Maria answerd, when Jack was finished kissing her. Jill ran out of the bathroom holding her comb, yelling, " Here it is mommy!" As she handed the comb to her mother. "Now sit down on the chair, and I'll comb your hair." Maria said, as Jill sat own on the chair. Maria smiled, as she combed her daughters hair, that was much like hers, but in another way, much like her fathers; her hair was, long at the back, like Marias, and it had the same type of style at the front, which was very differnt for a child. "Ok. All done." Maria said, as she put the comb on the table. Jill smiled, and jumped out of the chair, and ran outside, still wearing the clothes she did the farmwork in. "You know, shes gonna be a farmer when she grows up." Maria said, a little sadly. "Oh, and whats wrong with that?" Jack asked, knowing Maria wasn't meaning to be mean. "I was always hopeing to have a daughter, that would grow up to not be such a tom-boy, but I uess that won't ever happen..." Maria said, in a depressed voice. Jack slowly walked over to her, and hugged her. "If you want another child, it can be arranged, its not like were only allowed one per family here." Jack whisperd into Maria's ear. Maria's small frown, grew to her adorable little smile again. Maria slowly took Jack's hand, nd pulled him outside, too see Jill sitting there playing with the dog. "Oh, the picnic basket!" Maria thought, as Jack and Jill started walking ahead, Jack playing around with Jill a little. Jack looked back at Maria to see if she was comeing, "Comeing?" Jack asked, as Maria started back towards the door. "Yeah, I need the picnic basket thought." She said, as she walked to the door. "Just go on ahead of me!" She howlerd to them, as she went into the house. Jack lifted Jill up onto his shoulder, and started to walk up the mountain. They stopped at the little bridge, that led into one of the clearings, near the carpenters house, to wait for Maria. Jack let Jill down, so she could run around, and have some fun by herself as usual. Jack watched as his daughter, ran around after some of the few butterflys on Moon Mountain, and looked around to see if he could spot Maria.   
  
Jack saw Maria, walking along the path smileing. "Hey." Jack said, as he saw Maria. Maria smiled as Jack walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a hug. "I can't remember the last time we spent the whole day together, as a family." Jack whisperd into her ear, as he placed a hand on the basket. Maria let Jack take the basket, as she pulled the blanket out from the basket, and walked over, and set it out. Jill walked over to Maria, holding a small butterfly, and put her hand out to her mother. "I think I hurt it..." Jill said, sadly. "Oh no..." Maria said, as she sat down next to Jill, and placed her hands around the hurt butterfly. "I know, if you go and put it on a plant, it might get better by itself." Marai said, as Jill listened, intentovly. Jill nodded, and ran over to the bush,and set the butterfly down, and ran over to Maria again. "There, its in the bushs." Jill said, as she hugged her mother. Maria smiled, and looked at Jack, while he unpacked the picnic basket. "So whos hungry?" Jack asked as he started to hand Maria a drink, and then gave Jill a small juice box, of hich she quickly pulled the straw out of, and jabbed it into the box, and started to drink. Jack smiled, and started to drink the drink he got out for him and Maria. "Can I go and explore?" Jill asked, as she set the empty juice box down, and stood up. "Well, I guess since your Father and I, are both up in the mountains, you can." Maria said, as she smiled, and Jill yelled, "Yay!", then she ran off. Jill wasn't allowed to explore the mountian by herself yet, because she was only 5, and the fact, she had only been up there, when Jakc had taken her up. Maria normally just took her to town, and her parents, but never up the mountain. As Jill ran off, and started to play in the area the water godess's pond was, Maria put her drink down, and laid her head down on Jacks chest. "This is going to be a nice day." She whisperd, as Jack rested his head ontop of hers. "Yeah." There was a long silence before Jack said anything. "When you were saying you wanted another child earlier, were you seriouse?" Jack asked, as he kissed Maria's forhead. Maria looked up at Jack, and kissed him. When Maria pulled her head away, she smiled again, "Yes. I've always wanted to have more then one child." Marai said, as she rested her head on Jacks chest again. Jack smiled a little, and ran his hands through her hair before saying anything. "We're still rather young...Theres more time for more kids.." Jack said, as Jill came running back, saying she was hungry. Jack smiled, and Maria sat up. "What do you want to eat? We have some soup...And some sandwiches..." Maria said, while digging through the basket. Jill thought for a moment. "Soup please." She asked, as Maria handed her some soup. As the day went on, they had all ended up wearing themselves out, one way or another, and then decided to head home, when JIll had fallen asleep on the blanket. Maria took the basket and blanket, and Jack carried Jill home.  
  
As they enterd the house, Jack gave Maria Jill, and took the basket, and went to the kitchen to unload it. When Jack came out of the kitchen, Maria was just coming out of the washroom, "I'm ready to goto bed, are you?" Maria asked, as Jack nodded, and started walking towards the bathroom. Jack came out of the washroom, and walked into there bedroom, to see Maria alrady under the covers. "This was a good day, wasn't it?" Jack askd, as he got into the bed. "Yes." Maria answerd, as she moved herself closer to Jack, andsighed. "Tired?" Jack asked, as he put his arm overtop of Maria. "Not really..." She answerd, as Jack started to kiss her soft, and smooth neck. Maria giggled a bit, and started to turn over to face him, when they heard a small creeking in the house. Jack lifted his head a little, and looked towards the door, to see the door slowly starting to open. "I don't think she was really asleep." Jack said, with a small laugh, as Jill came in. "I had a bad dream...Can I sleep in here tonight...?" Jill asked, as she continued to walk towards the bed. Maria sat up, and faced her. "Of course honey, what was the dream about?" Maria asked, while Jack picked her up, and put her between them. "Well, there was a big monster, and he was chaseing...." Jill continued to babble on about her dream, as Maria listened, and kept telling her she was alright. Jack stretched his arm out underneath Jills head, so her head was resting on his arm. Jack started to trace small paterns on Marias face, whle Jill started to finish up her dream telling. Jack smiled, and said that she was safe here, and kissed her forhead, then rested his head a little above hers, and smiled at Maria. Maria was starting to giggle byy now, from Jack tickeling her, and she stuck out her toung at him. Jack laughed a little, then closed his eyes, and said goodnight to everyone, only to have them say it back, and then went to sleep.  
  
Jack woke up the next morning, stoll with his hand under Maria's face, and Jill. laying curled in a ball, right next to her mother. "I better be quiet.." Jack thought, as he slowly took his arm out from under Maria, and Jill. As Jack got out into the field, he realized it was raining lightly. "This can't be good..." Jack thoguht, as he walked into the barn. Jack brushed, milked, and sheared the animals that needed it, then fed them. As he ran into the chicken coop, because it went from a light rain, to a hard. Jack fed the chickens, then collected the eggs. "They'll like eggs today I think..." Jack said, as he ran back to his house. Jack enterd as quietly as he could. "Good, I'm out of the rain." Jack thought, as he pulled off his now soaking hat, and let it fall to the floor. Jack walked into the ktichen, and started to cook the eggs, for Maria, Jill, and himself. As he finished, he heard the sounds of walking in the other room. "Jill's up..." Jack mumbled, as he looked over at the kitchen door, starting to open. "Sorry honey, I just finished." Jack said, as he saw Jill coming in with a frown. "Meany..." Jill said, as she crossed her arms. Jack laughed a little, and put her eggs onto a plate, then put the plate on the table for her. *I'll be back in a second.* Jack told Jill, as she sat up at the table. Jack grabbed a small vase, and stuck a flower that he had in the fridge for some reason into it, then a glass of milk, and the eggs, onto a tray, and walked out of the kitchen, and then into their bedroom. "Maria, are you up yet?" Jack asked, as he set the tray down on the nightstand next to their bed, and sat down next to her, and slowly ran his hands through her hair. Maria slowly opened her eyes, and saw Jack, then smiled. "Did I sleep in a little?" Maria asked, while Jack looked at the wath on his wrist. "I don't know, it's only 9ish." Jack said, as Maria started to sit up. "Did I not use to get up when you did in the morning?" Maria asked, smileing a little. Jack nodded and little, and stood up, picking up the tray with her breakfast on it, and put it on her lap. Maria sat there for a moment. Then looked up at him. "Did I forget something...?" She asked, thinking of the day. Jack laughed a little, and kissed her forhead, "Well, if you did, I did." Jack answerd, as Maria giggeled. "YOur right about that." Maria said with a smile, as she pulled Jack down to her face, and kissed him. "I love you." Maria said, when he lifted his head. Jack smiled, "I love you too." Jack answerd, in return to what Maria said. "Are you alright? I'm going to go eat with Jill, I'll see you up later on ok?" Jack asked, as he kissed Maria's forhead. Maria nodded, and Jack walked out, and back into the kitchen, and stopped, watching his daughter refusing to eat, and just sitting on the chair, swnging her legs back and forth. "Why arn't you eating?" Jack asked, as he pushed his daughters chair closer to the table. "Because I didn't get to help you work today." Jill answerd, in a snotty voice. Jack rolled his eyes, "Either you eat, or you go back to bed, and not help me ever again." Jack threatened, not meaning it. Jill shot up, and started to eat her eggs. Jack laughed a little, as he put his eggs onto a plate, and started to eat them. Jack finished, and sat there watching his daughter slowly eat her eggs. "Seesm like me when I first tasted Maria's cooking..." Jack thought, then laughed. Jack heard a loud crashing sound coming from the living/family room, and ran into it to see what happen. Maria was sitting on the floor, with the tray laying infront of her, and the plate, and glass broken on the floor. "Maria?!? Are you alright!?" Jack yelled, as he quickly ran and grabbed a broom, and started to sweep up the glass, so she didn't get cut on it. After Jack put it into a pile, he quickly picked Maria up, and carried her to the couch, "Are you alright?" Jack asked, trying to find out if she was alright. "Yes...I am allright, I'm not cut or anything, so I'm okay." Maria answerd, trying to reassure Jack she was fine. Jill slowly peeked out from behind the door, "Mommy, Daddy? Are you ok?" Jill asked, as Jack looked at her. "Stay there! There is glass on the floor! So just stay there!" Jack yelled, sorta scaring Jill. "Yes daddy.." Jill said, as she went back ito the kitchen. Jack slowly stood up, and looked around the room for the dustpan, "Where did we have the dustpan last?" Jack asked, as he looked around the room. "Its in the kitchen..." Maria answerd, seeming to try and think where it was exactly. "Ok." Jack said, as he ran into the kitchen, and looked around. "Jill, honey, do you know where the dustpan is?" Jack asked, as he looked to her. Jill shook her head no, and started to swing her feet around while she was on the chair again. Jack looked everywhere, and couldn't find it, so he grabbed a dish towel, and ran back out into the family room, and swept the glass into the towel. "There, this'll do." Jack said, as he walked into the kitchen, and put the towel into the garbage. "Ok honey, you can go into the famiyl room now." Jack told Jill, as she got out of her chair. "\Jill nodded, and ran in, and went and hugged her mother. "Are you alright mommy?" Jill asked, as Maria laughed a little. "I'm perfectly fine." Maria answerd her daughter, and slowly stood up. Jill smiled, and hugged her mother before she could stand up, then ran into her room. Jack walked over to Maria, and hugged her. "Did you trip on something?" Jack asked, as he kept squeezing her. "Yeah...I tripped over my two feet again..." Maria said, as she laughed a little. Jack slowly pushed Maria back a little, then took one hand away from her. Maria looked puzzled, as Jack slowly used his free hand to tilt her head up, so she was looing at him. "Ohhhh..." Maria thought, as she stood up on the tips of her toes, and kissed him, before he could kiss her. Jack slowly pulled his head away, and smiled, then hugged her again. "I love you.." Jack whisperd into her ear, as Maria said the same back after him. 


End file.
